


New Year New Couple

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: New Years Eve Special with Rory SilvaRequest:  Can I request one with Rory Silva from choices I had the one with curly hair. She looks great. Anyways can I get one with her and MC where MC managed to find a gf and Rory tells MC how she really feels?





	New Year New Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. I'm adding it here as well

New Years Eve a day you knew all to well. You and your sister are going to Jordan’s party with Rory and Erin. The two of you met Erin outside before walking over to Rory’s. Rory drove the three of you to Jordan’s.

“Hi, Mr. Lee,” you greet after knocking on the door.

“Hey Y/N, new kid I don’t know, Rory, Erin. I’ve been told to not tell any dad jokes for the day, so come on in,” Mr. Lee opens the door wider to let you and your friends in.

“Y/N you made it,” you hear Jordan say as she rounds the corner of the kitchen.

“Jordan,” you hug your friend.

“Everyone’s outside fixing a plate of food. We’re going to be watching the Dick Clark Special in the living room later but until then we’re just hanging out outside,” Jordan says as shes escorts you outside.

The four of you grab a plate and fix yourself some food while Jordan’s other guests are dancing. You see Rory having fun after having a difficult time with school and her mom. Your twin is dancing with the blonde haired girl you’ve come to know as Emma.

As the night drew on you all began to head inside and watch the NYE special. Some of your friends were playing a game others were just chatting. You were never one to have a lot of friends so New Years Eve for you was spent with your sister and parents baking a cake together, but now that you had friends you were really excited to do something different. Being single however turned out to be a real bummer for you. Your crush on Rory didn’t exactly help you today though. You were surrounded by friends and couples that you were beginning to dread coming.

“Y/N, you okay,” Rory asks handing you a sparkling drink. “Apple cider is still your favorite right?”

You smile and nod,” you remembered.”

“I did, its only been a few years,” Rory jokes.

You nudge her lightly with your shoulder,” its been a while.”

The two of you watch your friends dance and joke.

“How’s your mom,” you ask Rory.

“She’s still fighting,” she says looking at you. You can sense her sadness but she smiles,” she was asking when she’d get another chance to see you.”

You grin,” well I don’t own a car so you’d have to be my ride.”

Rory laughs at that,” wow I feel so used.”

Jordan’s dad comes in with stuff for fireworks and looks to Jordan for some help setting them up.

“I hate New Years Eve,” you mumble to yourself. You thought you had mumbled it quietly to yourself but apparently Rory heard you.

“Why do you hate New Years Eve,” the curious look in her eyes makes you embarassed to say the words.

“I don’t usually go to parties or have anyone other than my parents and Y/T/N to spend it with,” you say placing your cup down.

Rory nods. ”So the girlfriend that you had for like a week,” She trails off.

“Was just a week fling,” you say sadly.

Rory nods to herself looking at her cup. “I have to tell you something.”

“Sure whats up,” you say.

“I was thinking for the past week about the play,” Rory says.

“Oh yeah, we did great right,” you smile to yourself.

“We did it was a great show, but that wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Awe man is your mom not okay,” you ask a frown starting to form on your face.

“What? No that’s not…”

“Did you and Danielle make up,” you ask scratching the back of your neck.

“Y/N please, stop talking,” Rory says pointing a perfect manicured finger your way.

You go to speak but close your mouth.

“I was going to tell you I was thinking about the kiss,” Rory says, you two walk out front and take a seat on the steps.

“Oh,” you say surprised, “sorry you were sort of my first kiss ever.”

“Don’t apologize,” she says before continuing. “I wanted to talk to you after but I never got the chance and then you started dating that one girl what was her name?”

“Lisa,” you say with a short nod.

“Yeah you started dating Lisa and I started to get jealous,” Rory says.

“Why,” you ask.

“Because I have feelings for you,” Rory says looking to see your reaction.

“Really,” you ask. You hear your voice go up an octave and cringe.

Rory laughs and just as the fireworks go off she nods, “yeah.”

“We should totally go on a date this weekend and start the year off right then,” you smile and slide your hand to hers.

“Happy New Year Y/N,” she says.

“Happy New Year Rory,” you say.


End file.
